When She Cries At Night
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Is love enough to concur the greatest challenge of all? Meg/Joe Lola/Him Applegate/OC
1. Overture

Disclaimer: I don't own Damn Yankees

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could see Him clearly. She knew that He had come back for her. When she had gotten involved with Applegate she still felt His love. Sometimes she heard him talking to her in her sleep. She took a step to Him. Applegate screamed at her to get back here but this time she ignored him and nothing he did could get her to comply.

A song played in her mind. It was a song her momma taught her when she was just a little girl. It reminded her of Him.

_Beyond the wind_

_Across the sea_

_I know my true love waits for me_

_Beyond the shore_

_Across the sand_

_I know He's holding out His hand_

_And then the gray skies _

_Will no longer be gray_

_I will see my love someday_

_On that perfect perfect day_

Today was that perfect day. A thrill ran up her spine.

"Lola," He called out.

She ran to Him. He enfolded her in His strong arms.

"Well as I live and breathe," He exclaimed, "My Lola."

"Do you still love me," she asked practically begging Him to say He did.

"I have always loved you. I will always love you. I would never abandon you."

Lola felt a sense of relief. She could hear Applegate yelling at her to get back here but she wouldn't listen.

"YOU BELONG TO ME," Applegate yelled.

"She doesn't belong to you anymore," He told Applegate, "and she never will again."

"WHAT SORT OF A DIRTY trick are you playing here," Applegate yelled

"You should know all about dirty tricks," He said, "That's your area of expertise."

Unlike Applegate He wasn't yelling.

Applegate had something to prove. He didn't. He had no reason to yell. Applegate did.

"I'll turn you ugly again," Applegate threatened.

Lola ignored Applegate.

"There is nobody uglier then you," He told Applegate, "and you cannot do anything to her."

"She's mine," Applegate yelled to Him, "You have enough people!"

"She is not yours. She has never been yours. She never **will **be yours. She doesn't **belong **to me either. I love her. That's all there is to it so she is free to come with me and that's what she chooses to do."

"So anyone can make that choice," Applegate asked an idea coming to him.

"Anyone yes," He said.

"What about say... oh I don't know **me**?"

"Well you are free to make that choice of you so chose to," He replied, "But it would have to be a choice you freely chose to make. You can't make it to manipulate anyone. I know when I'm being played. You couldn't play me then and you can't play me now."


	2. Six Months Out of Every Year

Joe Hardy knew the time had come to tell Meg who he really was. He paced back and forth nervously before gently knocking on the door. Meg answered it.

"Joe," she exclaimed happily. He smiled at her as she hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"Listen... Meg... we have to talk," he said carefully.  
She motioned for him to sit down.

"Is something wrong," she asked nervously.

"Well not exactly," he said, "I just have to tell you something."

"Okay," she said sitting down across from him, "I'm all ears."

"Meg," he said, "I'm Joe"

"Yes I know," Meg said laughing, "We've met about six month ago? You're were renting the room from my house; my husband's den. Are you alright Joe?"

"I didn't know how to tell you this but I'm **your **Joe," he said.  
The reaction he got was not at all the one he expected. He thought that she would either laugh at him or tell him to get out. Instead she just looked at him.

"You're my Joe," she asked, "But how did this happen?"  
He told her everything.

"I was such a fool," he said at the end, "Thinking baseball was the most important thing ever. Nothing means more to me then you or the girls."  
Joe and Meg had 8 daughters ranging in age for 13 to 24.

"You weren't a fool," she said, "You did something foolish. That doesn't make you a fool"

"But I may never be myself again," he said.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Joe," she said, "Listen to me and listen very carefully. I don't care what you look like. I don't care who you are on the outside. I will not lose you."

"But Meg I might end up in the wrong place," Joe said.

She pressed a kiss to his lips.

"If you end up there I will be right by your side," she told him, "But that will not happen."

"Do you really think so," Joe asked Meg, "and you really would be by my side?"

"Always," Meg said.

Applegate grinned widely. Now he would have two people to own. Joe would never let his team down. Meg would never let Joe down. That was why he made Meg believe Joe. He would have loved to humiliate him and cause her to be furious with him but he knew the end would justify the means. Let them be happy for awhile. Let everything go well for him and for her. He was setting a trap. Six month... out of every year he would be away. He would be sure to cheat . He laughed. Soon. It would happen soon. He just needed to be patient.

Applegate smiled with excitement. So much happiness now. Sure it made him sick but there would be so much chases and misery later. The ends would surely justify the means.


	3. Goodbye Old Girl

Joe sat in the doctor's office. It was obvious the cancer was killing him. Meg sat next to him holding his hand.

"Forty-seven years... it seems like it was... I mean-"

"It feels like it isn't enough," Joe said gently, "I know honey. I feel the same way. But they were good years and that should bring you comfort until we see each other again. We have 5 daughters and 12 grand-daughters along with the last 3 grandsons. It's not goodbye, old girl. It's just I'll see you later."

"Maybe the doctor can bring us hope," Meg whispered

The doctor came in. Joe groaned. It was Applegate.

"Mr. Boyd," the doctor said, "It would appear that your cancer is gone."

"It... how? The doctor said that rarely happens."

"Yes and the Washington Senates hardly ever win the playoffs. Miracles happens."

"What do I owe you," Joe asked wearily.

"It's on the house," Applegate said, "Mrs. Boyd might I speak with your husband alone?"  
Meg could only heard the last part... the part Applegate addressed to her. She nodded and left the room.

"You are doing this," Joe asked, "Without expecting anything in return?"

"Look Joe I'm playing for the good team now," Applegate said, "I realized that I couldn't win on the side I'm on. So now I'm on the right side. It's that simple."

"I'm not giving you my soul," Joe said.

"You don't have to," Applegate replied.


End file.
